Forgetting Me
by LinchEe
Summary: He made her forget about him. Later, when he returns to his home, he soon begins to think whether it was the right thing to do or not. He tells himself it was but was it really right? LokiXMayura
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 1: Goodbye- - - -

_Live on and smile, _

_for its better to forget than to remember me and cry_

_~Unknown~_

The park was empty and no one was there to bother the two people sitting on a bench. It looked like they were having a lovers spat but that wasn't really the situation they were in. The pink-haired girl gave out a long sigh causing the man sitting beside her to look at her with emerald eyes that held something that she couldn't place on. She looked down, knowing that she was going to lose someone precious to her.

_Again._

"It's just that I don't know anywhere else to look for him other than the mansion…" she said thoughtfully. There wasn't anyplace that she knew where Loki usually spends his time other than his office back in the mansion. For the times she's spent him, there wasn't a lot of things she knew about him.

"Right…" Loki responded, acting out as a friend of the chibi detective. He stared at the ruby hairpin in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Mayura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering how it is that you know Loki," she asked. "Are you a relative of his?"

"No, I'm more of a friend, you could say." Loki answered.

Mayura looked down on the ground, her smile vanished completely. "A friend…so am I."

Loki stared at her for a moment. Silence fell between them when he turned to look at the hairpin again. He had to give it to her.

"Well anyway," Mayura stood up from the bench. She was going to try and find Loki; she just lost a lot of time in her search when she talked to the man beside her. "I'd better get back to my search. I don't know what I'm doing but it never stopped me before."

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Well if you'll excuse me, nice meeting you…"

"Hey wait a minute," she was interrupted from walking away from him as she turned her body to face him.

"Yeah?"

He stood, debating whether he should give it to her or not. "I was thinking, perhaps I would be of use to you, because you seem rather tired." He offered, staring at her intently.

Mayura was shocked for a moment with his sudden offer, but she couldn't help but give him a smile. Loki felt his heart ache when he saw her expression.

"I really appreciate your offer but you don't have to go through all that trouble." With that she walked away, only to be stopped by her companion a second time.

"Hey…"

"I happen to be a god," Loki stated smugly when she turned her attention only to him. "And what's more, I came solely to earth to grant you one wish." He approached her, reaching out his hand to show her a lovely hairpin. Mayura couldn't help but giggle. Her companion just proclaimed to her that he was a god.

"That's what something what Loki would say." Her tone suddenly became cheerful. "It's true that I believe in mysteries, the occult and the paranormal but I draw the line in believing in God."

Mayura told him about her mother and how she prayed to god to make her better. But he didn't listen. Loki sighed.

"But would you at least give it a try?" He urged her to take the hairpin. She reluctantly took the lovely accessory from his hands and stared at it. "Put it on your hair," Loki instructed and she did what she was told.

"Now, make your wish…"

"I wish to see Loki."

And in an instance, there were flashes of memories about Loki, Yamino, Fenrir and the others in her mind. It disappeared quickly as it did when it appeared.

Loki watched as Mayura's eye went blank after she made her wish. Slowly she fell and Loki's strong arms caught her and he gently held her body close to his as if she was a fragile glass.

"I'll grant you your wish Mayura," the God of mischief spoke barely above a whisper as a blue light engulfed him and he returned to his child form. "But only for a little while."

Loki brushed away the strands of her pink hair away from her angelic face. She was so much at peace whenever he saw her sleep. Gently, he brushed her lips against hers. Mayura tasted sweet and he licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste of her lips.

_Goodbye Mayura… _

Mayura blinked her eyes awake. She looked around her surroundings. She was in her room, in her pajamas and on top of her bed.

"Hmm… I had the strangest dream." She scratched the back of her head and got off her bed.

The sunlight was shining brightly from her sheer curtains. She noticed a picture of her on top of her desk. What puzzled her was that there were lots of space in the picture and she was the only person there. It looked like there were people beside her but she shook off that feeling. It was impossible for the people in the picture to disappear. But the feeling she couldn't explain was like a…

"Fushigi Mystery…" Mayura whispered.

"Mayura, breakfast is ready!" Misao's voice screamed from outside her room.

"Ah! Coming papa!" Mayura replied back, shrugging off her previous thoughts.

:: End ::

**Yeah… I started to make this story since it wouldn't stop running around my mind, telling me to write a story like this.**

**I just recently finished watching the anime 'Mysterious Detective Loki' and I immediately fell in love with it (kyaa! Master Loki!). I'm currently still reading the manga chapters of Matantei Loki and I'm really enjoying it. The manga and anime is different but still good. ^_^ **

**Please review! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling of nostalgia

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 2: Feeling of nostalgia- - - -

_Yet I think nostalgia of any kind is a double-edged sword. When people see a TV show title from their youth, they're looking for a piece of that old experience to come back, and the truth is, they'll never recapture it._

_~Frank Spotnitz~_

Mayura couldn't help but give a pout to the teacher in front of her. She was given a punishment _again_ to clean up their classroom after school. This was her 3rd time on being late for this week. Was it her fault that she had things to do every time school finishes?

Wait… did she usually do stuff aside from seeking mysteries that she usually tries to find or solve? Hmm… What a FUSHIGI MYSTERY!

School soon ended without any problems and she hurried off to her _punishment_ and decided that she shouldn't waste time unto cleaning. Grabbing the cleaning materials she needed, she began to clean. Once she finished her task, a classmate of hers, Kotarou Kakinouchi, paid her a visit.

"You're in a hurry," the blonde-student commented, watching the mystery girl put all of the cleaning stuff back to its supply closet in a hurry. "Going somewhere?"

Mayura smiled at her classmate, grabbing her schoolbag as she walked towards him. "Ah, Kotarou! Yeah I am. I'm just off to…" she trailed off, wondering what she was supposed to say next.

"Off to where?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I don't remember what I was going to say next."

Kotarou sighed. "You're still dense as ever Daidouji."

The pink-haired teen huffed at his comment. Of course she knew that, but she didn't want anyone to remind her of it. Especially if it was Kotarou; the know-it-all rich kid. "Mou…I know that already! You don't have to remind me about it every second of my life."

"I'm glad I may be of service to you." Kotarou bowed in a gentlemanly manner causing Mayura to roll her eyes.

"Well - I'd love to sit down and chat but I gotta go. Papa will be mad if I don't come home straight away. Bye Kotarou!" With that, Mayura bid her farewell to him and ran off towards the school's gate.

The sun was setting and she knew she had to be at home soon before her father would start a tantrum. Humming a random tune, she decided she was going to take a different route home. While walking, she gathered her thoughts about school. There weren't any paranormal mysteries she could solve and it was starting to bore her. She wondered if she was ever going to find one. Even though her father was a Shinto priest, she didn't possess the power to see spirits and ghosts like her father can, even though he always denied that the paranormal wasn't real.

She was still in her own world and didn't notice a rock staying still in her way before she tripped and came crashing down the hard ground. That was embarrassing.

She groaned when she sat up. It was a good thing no one was around to see her embarrassing fall and she mentally sighed in relief. Mayura was about to get up but something stopped her. To her right were pieces of wood and cement being burned as all of the materials lay on the grassy ground. The place felt so nostalgic and Mayura racked her brain if she ever had been here in this exact place. She had been here only two or three times and she remembered that she never felt this feeling before. The feeing of nostalgia.

Shaking her head, she headed over to a burned sign and looked it over.

"En-ah-ku d-te-tie gen-c?" Huh? She didn't understand what she read at all. Of course she wouldn't be able to, since the sign was practically burnt and the letters weren't clear at all.

With a shrug, she decided to leave it at that and head straight home. She hummed the same tune again while thoughts about some mysteries she could find and solve came straight to her mind – the burnt pieces of materials and sign already out of her mind.

:: End ::

**Second chapter down, many more to go!**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 3: Loneliness- - - -

_When the sparrow sings its final refrain, the hush is felt nowhere more deeply than in the heart of man._

_~Don Williams Jr.~_

He would rarely read books about romance when he had nothing else to do back in the past. In some knowledge he had gathered when he stayed in Midgard was that girls were rather fond of those kinds of stories about lovers. About how the tragedy of their love happened or problems in their sturdy relationship or just how they cope with their loneliness when the person they love isn't beside them.

_Loneliness._

The word that would unknowingly pop in his head like a bubblegum. He never would have thought that this kind of unsettling feeling would be inside his system; bothering him. Forgetting about it was nearly impossible and it mostly _hurt_. Every inch of fiber ached to be next to her again, sitting and enjoying eating sweet cakes while happily chatting with each other about her Fushigi mysteries.

But he did only what had to be done. It was the only chance for him to go back to Asgard, the world of the gods. His _home_.

And erasing her memories was last of the things he did not wanted to do lists. But he had to do it so that she wouldn't bear to feel pain of losing another loved one again. Just with that thought of it would bring him uneasiness for her well-being.

But when he thinks about this, guilt would build up inside him. He was a selfish god. He wanted two things that he couldn't have all at once. He picked his home and yet he still wants the girl he loves at the same time. It was selfish of him.

He gave out a long and depressing sigh.

"Is something bothering you, Loki of Asgard?" a voice questioned amusingly.

The god of mischief turned his emerald orbs to face the person beside him. The woman was beautiful with her golden hair shining brightly because of the sun. Her face showed amusement and curiosity as she placed a basket down on the soft grass and sat beside him.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about Idun." Loki simply replied with a soft pat on her knee to show reassurance. His smile said other wise and the goddess of youth and immortality could see he was trying to smile and yet he was failing to do so. Her previous amused expression quickly vanished.

A frown touches her delicate features and the feisty woman in her starts building up. "Don't lie to me. I can tell if a person like yourself has a problem." She snaps at him. "Why can't people be more honest and open with this kind of things?"

She hated it when people, even gods or goddesses never admit if they have a problem. Honestly, it was annoying to hear people saying that they didn't have problem even though they have. It pissed her off, especially if the person who would tell her this was Loki, a god who barely had any problems.

He chuckled lightly at her scolding, remembering perfectly well that he and her were still good friends. Idun was a goddess who never really meddled in on other people's lives but becomes amusingly overprotective or serious of the well-being of a closed loved one or friend who would somehow have a personal problem.

Loki, in response, gently shakes his head before looking at the goddess beside him. He just didn't want to talk about it. Not right _now _anyway but he will _eventually_, once he gets settled back in, here in Asgard.

"I can't talk to you about it right now but maybe… I'll tell you someday."

Idun saw for a brief moment, a flash in the god of mischief's emerald orbs and she couldn't place her finger on it. It was like a flash of melancholy but it never showed on his face. Only in his eyes and it made her confused. He was finally back to his own world but why would he have that kind of feeling?

She went through her mind to find a theory or a possible cause to this and it made her forehead wrinkle slightly. She kept thinking and came to a possible conclusion.

Something must have happened during his stay back in Midgard.

But she wouldn't dare ask him something uncomfortable. She would just ask someone else for answers when she has the time and definitely when Loki isn't around.

The sight of gold caught her attention as she turned to look down her basket. She took out a rounded gold object out of it and handed the fruit to the man beside her and he gratefully took it in his hands. He gazed at the deliciously looking fruit in his hands, taking in the beauty of its color and shape; simple in form and yet so exotic to look at. It was hard to believe that this simple golden object was known to be the fruit of immortality.

"Why don't you take a bite? I know it won't help you feel better but at least the fruit can lighten up your moody expression." She pointed at the fruit before taking a bite on one.

Loki smiled as he sunk his teeth on the golden skin of the apple, letting the sticky clear blood stream down his chin. It occurred to him that he definitely missed how these very fruit tasted like. He never had the time to eat one of these back in Midgard since Idun's apples tasted better than the ones in the human world.

"I missed the taste of these apples…"

* * *

Mayura sighed for the one hundredth time that night, sitting on the stone steps and gazing at the stars on the night sky. She let out another long sigh just as the breeze picked up and gently blew her long, pink hair behind her. In a plain yellow dress, she sat with her elbows perched on her knees, thinking how frustrating this day was.

Earlier this morning, she planned to explore and find some strange mysteries about the paranormal; wondering if there was going to be aliens springing up to her face to meet her. But disappointment came to meet her instead. This memory somehow made her lips curve downwards once again and the beautiful night sky did not match her foul and unhappy mood.

She looked up at the sky, trying to count the brightly lit stars with her eyes even though she knew it was impossible. The breeze picked up again and she felt a presence standing beside her. He would scold her again, no doubt.

"What are you doing here, Mayura?" Misao asked, looking down to see his daughter look up at the sky. The night was chilly and he could see that his daughter was wearing only a sleeveless dress. Not a very good choice to wear in a cold night.

"Just looking at the stars."

Misao could hear the boredom in her tone and he got a distinctive feeling that she hadn't find any mysteries that she could solve concerning the paranormal or the occult. He grunted, never knowing why she was so interested in this nonsense. Well – mysteries were her life was what she had told him once.

"You're bored, aren't you?" he asked skeptically and she sighed before she bit her bottom lip into a pout.

Was it so obvious that she couldn't find something she could do? Especially if she hadn't found any Fushigi mysteries she could solve? Yes, she was bored and she wanted an adventure that would revolve around ghosts, demons and aliens but it wasn't quite possible right now.

Misao gave out a long sigh of his own and turned his attention fully to his daughter. "Mayura, ghosts and demons and your paranormal fantasies aren't real. When can you understand that?"

Mayura couldn't help but roll her eyes under her pink bangs which went unnoticed by Misao. How many times had she heard that same sentence all through her life?

"Mou, papa…why can't you accept the fact that the paranormal is actually real?" she mused, shaking her head. She knew it was impossible for her father to believe her. No matter how many times she tried to convince him, he still wouldn't listen to her. But…she still hasn't seen any for herself.

No! She scolded herself mentally for thinking like that. The reason why they were called mysteries was because people like her where there to solve it. Even with that little encouragement that she said to herself in her mind, it still managed to lift her mood up, just like a ray of sunlight would do to a single flower.

She was grinning to herself until her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Since it's bringing you down, not finding any mysteries and all, you might as well find another thing to do; another hobby aside from chasing one of your mysteries." He suggested, patting her head and causing her to look up to him.

"What kind of hobby?" Mayura tilted her to the side, not sure what her father was saying. Was he implying that she should so some other stuff aside from chasing the paranormal? That would be just like him.

He thought for a moment until the face of his late wife came into his mind. He smiled, "Try gardening."

_What?_

"What?" she voiced her thoughts, wondering why her father was telling her to do gardening. She wrinkled her nose. She wasn't the gardener type. Misao chuckled at his daughter's expression.

"Maybe you could try and do that. At least you'll have something to do and it will still manage to keep your boredom at ease."

"Out of all the things, why gardening?"

Her father could have suggested many things aside from gardening. Like cooking for example. It would be worthwhile and she could see or imagine her father nodding in happiness or satisfaction to her making dinner every night.

"Because it was one of your mother's hobbies."

Mayura's eyes softened at the mention of her mother's name and how her father would give a look of love every time he would talk about her. There were no more tears, just an expression of little sadness and happiness for having memories of her dear mother. But she suddenly felt the relentless weight of melancholy tearing inside of her. The feeling wasn't for her mother but for something else or _someone_ else. And yet, she couldn't think of anyone or anything else besides her mother, she could feel for. It made her feel a little…lonely of not knowing what kind of person would make her feel like that.

"How about it Mayura?" Misao's voice cuts through her shadow of thoughts and she looks at him before answering. "Yeah, maybe I'll try it."

:: End ::

**Please review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Thor's Return And Mission

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 3: Thor's return and mission- - - -

* * *

_There is nothing like returning to a place that reminds unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered._

_~Nelson Mandela~_

"Thor!" a voice called loudly from the hallway and he turned to face the source of the voice.

He saw Idun walking towards him with a determined expression and he gulped, not liking the look in her eyes.

"Yes Idun?" he asked when she arrived in front of him.

She frowned. "I heard from Lord Odin that you're going to Midgard. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm going right now."

She didn't notice her frown deepening and she quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain. She wondered why Lord Odin would send Thor back there even though everything was back to normal.

"Why is Lord Odin sending you there anyway?" she demanded, determined to know what was going on. Thor didn't answer her and so she hesitated. "Is this about Loki?"

Once again he didn't answer her and just gave her a pat in the shoulder. "It won't take long. I'll be back soon." He bid his farewell and left, leaving Idun to stand and stare at his retreating form.

* * *

The clear blue Midgard sky never looked this wonderful after he left for Asgard. Of course, no matter how much you lock your eyes on the never ending depths of eternity, it would still remain the same. It was a settling feeling that only the god of thunder could understand. A feeling that would bring peace to him and get his blood to pump furiously alive in his veins. And you could clearly sense that the clear weather effortlessly matched Narugami's good mood.

His brown orbs traced the white like cotton candy clouds that were carelessly floating around. He really missed this place, even if it was only for a few weeks since he left and now he was back. And he actually also missed his human form.

He chuckled to himself, deciding he would do all the fun he would want to do before Odin would send him back to Asgard. Looking around, he saw no changes at all. It was the same as before everyone left. No more traces of danger lingering around shadows that hid themselves. Everything was back to normal ever since Ragnarok was stopped before it could even happen. And Narugami wondered why Odin would send him back here to check if everything was in order.

_Ah_.

Right. Odin had sent him here for Loki's _sake_.

It would seem that the great chief god was beginning to become wary of Loki's mood swings, constant silence and depressions, not that he didn't notice at all. He was well aware of Loki's changes before Idun broke out the news to Odin and the other gods and goddesses much to Freya's look of disdain on how she didn't notice his change of mood before Idun could.

Sensing the change in Loki wasn't hard to notice since the god of mischief was trying hard to seal off any negative emotion he had inside his system and it was obvious that he was trying to forget something and continue living like how he used to before he was exiled from Asgard.

Narugami knew well what caused Loki to become like that. Not a lot of them knew about it except Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan, the Norn sisters and himself. The puzzle concerning Loki wouldn't be hard to solve once you had fought alongside him to prevent Ragnarok from happening. Once you noticed this and put two and two together, you would actually find the answer. It was because of Mayura.

He sighed and started walking around, lost in thought and not noticing where he was heading. All thoughts of Loki and Mayura swirled in his mind like sweet ice cream and he didn't know what he could do for both of them, especially for Loki. He knew it was Loki's choice to erase her memories (not all the gods & goddesses know about this) and he didn't argue or knock some sense into him. It was his decision…

…but Narugami didn't expect that Loki's choice of decision would end up building up guilt, sorrow and other negative feelings inside the young man like a brick wall. Easy to build but hard to break down, no matter how much you tried. The god of thunder could see all those feelings start eating Loki emotionally and spiritually and all the pain that Loki felt wouldn't be known to Mayura.

A look of sadness filled his face and he stopped abruptly to look at the ground in downcast. Of course Mayura wouldn't know… her memories were erased.

His thoughts were interrupted when he eyed something very… pink from the corner of his eye. He hadn't noticed that he had walked far off and enough to reach Loki's property and where his mansion stayed. Well, what was left of it anyway.

Quickening his pace, he stalked towards the girl, his muscles throbbing excitedly, knowing fully well who the girl was.

"Yo!" he called out, grinning from ear to ear just as Mayura craned her neck to face him.

She tilted her head to the side, wondering who this guy was and why did he suddenly greet her. But he was oddly familiar…

"Hi…" she looked at the person standing behind her. He seemed to be of her age, with mahogany brown hair and deep shade of brown eyes. He was pretty handsome if you would look at him.

Narugami could see Mayura scrutinizing him carefully and he couldn't help but shake his head, thinking to himself that she hadn't change at all even though she lost her memories.

"Right, sorry for calling out to you suddenly." He cleared his throat in an odd manner, making Mayura stop gazing at him calculatingly much to his pleasure. "I'm Narugami."

"Mayura, nice to meet you Narugami." She replied enthusiastically, letting her hand stretch out to shake his but stopped mid-air, seeing that her hand was a little dirty. She smiled sheepishly and retracted her hand back to her side only for it to be shaken by him as he ignored the dirt on it.

"Glad to meet you Mayura."

She smiled up at him and after a moment of silence, she felt a little uneasy under his stare, like he was reminiscing about something that concerned her. She unknowingly twitched her eye and tried to subtly pull her hand out of his grasp.

"Narugami… uhm…" the young man snapped out his reverie and coughed a little once he let go of her hands.

"Oh heh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head and Mayura beamed at him, shaking her head, telling him there was no problem at all and she continued on with her work.

It wasn't the kind of reunion he had in mind but it was still good to see her happy and well. Silently he watched her work and saw her getting a watering can and started watering some plots around the side of the property.

"What'd you plant?" he questioned curiously, heading to a part where she dug some holes to put some seeds in. He crouched down, staring at it.

"Apple seeds."

_Apple seeds?_ He repeated what she said in his thoughts wondering why she was even gardening in the first place.

He couldn't help but ask. "Why are even gardening?" Apparently a lot had changed about her over the past few weeks since they left, just like Loki. He gulped, seeing the look of confusion she gave him and he wondered why he had asked her that kind of question with a demanding sort of tone that you would give to a friend who you knew for a long time. Of course she would be confused… in her mind, they haven't actually met until now.

"Uh heh, I mean you don't seem like the gardening type…" he trailed off. Well, she was never a gardening type in his mind. He always saw her dragging Loki around, trying to find any Fushigi mysteries that she always talked about.

He heard her giggle when she answered. "I thought so too but my papa told me it might be a change of pace for me," she brought a finger to her chin in a thoughtful way before turning to him to smile. "Gardening might not be something I did in the past but at least I'm enjoying and killing time and besides… it's actually pretty peaceful once you get the hang of it."

Narugami stared at her for a moment, remembering some memories he had once when he stayed in Midgard. Remembering all those stuff were nice and he knelt down again to watch the ground where an apple seed was planted.

"Heh," he laughed before standing up to face her. "I hope these apples trees will grow without any problem."

She smiled, "Of course."

With a small nod, he was about to leave but he heard her call out to him. Curious, he looked at her, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Uhm… I know this may sound weird but I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

She hesitated, fiddling with the hem of her jacket while she looked at the ground. Silence fell between them and Narugami wondered when was she going to start asking him the question she was about to ask. He wasn't a very patient person and was about to say something until…

"Do I know you from somewhere else?" she blurted out suddenly.

Her question definitely caught him off-guard and he blinked stupidly at her. She was supposed to have lost all her memories was what ran through his mind and he wondered why she was even asking him this question.

He sighed inwardly before looking at her. "No. I don't think we met before." He said and Mayura nodded her head in understanding.

She made an 'oh' sound before smiling sheepishly at him. She really thought she had seen him from somewhere and mentally scolded herself for her mistake.

"Well," she hesitated. "I guess I'll see you around?"

He nodded and left, not seeing her eyes never leaving his back.

:: End ::

**Please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

**Thanks for the reviews all of you are giving me. It gets me motivated to write more and just simply reading it, gets my spirits up, so thank you very much! :D **

**Anyway, I'm really, really, really, really sorry for updating late! I had exams to study for and after that, school REALLY got in the way with homework and such and it really sucked. But this time I'll be sure to update more chapters early. xD**

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 5: Choices- - - -

* * *

_The key to your universe is that you can choose._

_~Carl Frederick~_

* * *

Loki walked alone in the beautiful garden, trailing along the stone paths in the middle of the grassy ground. A small breeze ruffled his brownish-red hair but he paid no mind to it. The day was beautiful and could even be compared to the goddess's beauty, Freya. But Loki wasn't mesmerized by it.

"Lord Loki." Someone called and he was automatically pulled out from his thoughts. He turned to face Verdandi, one of the Norn sisters.

He gave an absent smile to her and asked her what she wanted.

"Lord Loki, it's about Master Thor, he…"

* * *

Emerald eyes stared hard on the long hallway he was walking on. Verdandi was trailing behind him, knowing what was going to happen once Loki will arrive to Odin.

The news he received bothered him a lot. And the god of mischief couldn't just sit around and let Odin do something that would ruin it all. It was his decision. All he needed to do was shoulder it all without anyone interfering. Later on, when the pain would slowly vanish inside him, then he would forget and move on.

The hallway came to an end when they arrived in front of the main door leading to Odin's room. The place was quiet and the atmosphere was weighing heavier and heavier when Loki slowed his pace to push the doors open rather harshly.

"Odin!"

An older man turned, red eyes looking at the younger looking god blankly. He immediately knew what Loki wanted to say to him the second he heard the door open loudly. But even after that, he waited patiently for him to speak.

"Why did you order Thor to go back to Midgard?" he asked, his tone hard. Both of them weren't still in good terms and Loki didn't bother visiting him after his arrival.

Odin seated himself on a chair comfortably, rubbing his white beard absentmindedly. "I sent him to check if everything was back to normal there. And I want him to see her for me if her memories were erased and if there were no problems." He answered, causing Loki to narrow his emerald orbs at him.

"How do you know…"

"I have my _sources_. After all, I'm the chief god and I should know more about my brother, don't you think?"

With new realization, Loki slowly turned his head to look at Verdandi. Her lips were pressed into a grim line, showing him her apologetic eyes. That was it. He quickly turned to face Odin once again.

"Don't interfere with this." He said his voice strangely calm. He knew Odin was doing this because he wanted to interfere or to find a way to kill him – or maybe both. But that thought never really bothered him except for the first one.

"Hm? And may I ask why?"

"I need to shoulder this alone so I want you to get Thor back here, Odin."

"No not yet." Was Odin's simple reply.

Loki glared at him, Odin was a stubborn man. With a shrug, he gave him a look of challenge. "Then I have no choice but to go there and bring him back here myself." He exclaimed, walking away.

"I will not give you permission to do so." Odin's harsh tone caused Loki to stop abruptly and turn to him.

"And why not?"

"I'm starting to know your situation well Loki."

The god of mischief narrowed his eyes in question. He wondered what this old god was implying.

"Once you arrive there, I know you won't come back." He answered Loki's questioning eyes with a hard stare.

What Odin said startled his thoughts only for a moment. It didn't even occur in his mind that he wouldn't even go back here in Asgard. All he had to do was just get Thor and return. Nothing else.

"Why won't I return?" he asked, his attention all on the god in front him.

"You'll want to stay there once you get a glimpse of that mortal girl's face." He replied bluntly, not wasting any time to explain any more details.

_I see._

Loki sighed sadly. "That's what you're worried about?" He exclaimed in a low voice. "I don't think I'll stay there when…"

"But what if you actually decide to stay there?" Odin interrupted, with a point of his finger. "Then what? How will you explain it? We had enough trouble of gods and goddesses going to the human world without any special reasons."

The young god tried not to roll his eyes at what Odin said. Of course, whose fault was that anyway?

"I have to get to go there and get him back."

Odin stared at him hard. "It's your choice Loki if you want to return there or not."

"What are you talking about?" he gave an incredulous look. "I am going to come back."

"Is that so? Then it's your choice." Odin knew there was a chance that he wasn't going to come back.

Loki didn' gave one last look at his brother before he commanded his feet to start moving. He had to get out of there fast before Odin's words would bother him more than it already has. He didn't want anyone to pester him. It was annoying.

The door shut closed slowly and left Odin to sigh in a relax manner. It wasn't like Loki to be so hard to order. The first time he actually complained was when he was sent to the human world. And now when his back, he starts to complain that he needed to go back there. It was confusing. Oh, how he needed one of Idun's apples right now. It felt like he was growing older and older as he deals with this situation.

"Is there something you want to say Lord Odin?" Verdandi's voice interrupted his running thoughts.

He simply motioned her to come forward and so she sat opposite from him. Silence fell between them when a soft breeze past them gently from outside the open garden doors. The brightly shining sun filtered through the windows, embracing them with its warm embrace as Odin stared at her in a knowing manner.

"Where are your other sisters?" he made conversation, trying to relax the mood for a bit before he would get straight to the point.

"They are a little busy with their matters. It seemed that they missed this place too much." She answered politely as she always did.

"I see."

Verdandi shifted her weight on her seat, waiting for her master to continue but nothing came out of his mouth. And the heavy feeling was now back in the atmosphere. Guilty feelings surfaced in her when she remembered the look Lord Loki gave her after he knew that she was the informer.

She shook her head.

"Lord Odin, about Lord Loki, I-"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that." He leaned closer to her in his seat. "Tell me, what do you think about the situation right now concerning Loki?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, it seems to me that Lord Loki wants to go back to Midgard badly…" she answered truthfully.

Odin let the words sink in. Just as he expected. Loki missed the place too much even from the beginning he came back here.

"And may I ask why?"

"It would be because of Daidouji Mayura, the mortal girl who Lord Loki was rather fond of."

Another hit of pieces came together. Yes, all of this was happening because of that girl. The one who triggered all of this. The one who Loki missed so much. And the very girl who Loki was in love with.

It finally made sense.

Odin inhaled and exhaled air before he slumped back gracefully in his chair.

"Human minds are very simple, don't you think, dear Verdandi?" he spoke in a strangely mocking tone. Verdandi was about to reply but he continued on. "And so are the minds of the immortals…"

"What do we do now, Lord Odin?" Verdandi was ready for the next orders he would give her, but Odin briskly waved her question off.

"Let him do what he wants… it's his decision and he has to make choices that would affect his future and that girl's future."

"Yes, of course."

"Right. You may leave."

Verdandi didn't go right away as she continued to stare at her master, who looked at her, as if asking why she wasn't leaving. She decided to sit up straighter, wanting to know more information that will concern Loki.

"Lord Odin… I have one last question, if I'm allowed to ask." She started and Odin nodded, letting her know that she can continue.

"I want to ask why you are letting Lord Loki do all this, rebel against your decisions and not punish him…" she pursed her lips.

She wanted to know why he was letting Loki go without any problems. He wouldn't let any god go there without any further any explanations. Especially Loki. Odin really did keep a good eye on him.

"I don't really know, but what I know is just to let him do what he wants. I won't interfere; I'll just observe from the sidelines. I'm also interested how that human girl stole Loki's heart and made him like how he is today. It's all very interesting. He can do what he wants. At least that man knows what he finally wants. We will just when the time comes."

Verdandi could see the chief god give out a small smile, and all her insides started to relax. Yes, she could see that Odin was going to be in good terms with Loki again. Even without Loki knowing.

* * *

"Yamino, go get ready. And get Fenrir and Ecchan" Loki ordered, making his son look at him in a questioning manner before walking off to follow him. He was confused at his father's abrupt order and he stared at him.

"For what Master Loki?" Yamino questioned, just as they both arrived in Loki's courters. He could feel the uneasy aura that his father was giving out and it bothered him, as his worry-wart side kicked in. "Did something happen?" He was panicking.

Loki glanced at his young caretaker for a moment, before getting all the stuff he needed for his trip back to the human world. He somehow felt one feeling and he was sure it was excitement. His mind was overjoyed with the thought of going back there but in the end, he scolded himself. He shouldn't think that way. He needed to forget and leave her so that there wouldn't be any problems. He shouldn't succumb himself to temptation.

"Were leaving for Midgard." He announced in a nonchalant tone.

"What!"

:: End ::

**That's the end of chapter 5! I'll be sure to update more.**

**Please review! :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Rain

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 6: Rain- - - -

* * *

_Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby.__  
~__Langston Hughes~

* * *

_

She sat lazily on her chair, observing vigilantly at the sky as the dark clouds roamed around carelessly. The air was thickening and she could feel, by the dark skies and whispers of the strong breeze, there was going to be a storm later this evening. She always liked the rain. As long as she could remember, she had always liked it. It would always give her a peaceful feeling but she never liked storms that would sometimes go with it.

Blocking out the voice of her teacher, she thought it was good of her to remember bringing an umbrella. Even though she loved the rain, she still didn't want to be soaked by it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang, signaling it was the end of her last period.

Putting all the things in her bag, she grabbed it and left the classroom.

The apple tree, she thought, doesn't need to be watered today since it was going to rain later. But she still hoped it would survive the storm tonight, and if it didn't, she would have to start planting all over again.

* * *

Rain, as she had arrived just outside the building entrance to get her shoes, had just pelted recently. The patter of water droplets hitting solid ground gave disappointment to her. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. And she thought she could find some Fushigi Mysteries before she would return home.

With a sigh, she opened her umbrella and reluctantly, she walked towards the direction to her home. All her thoughts were in chaos and she didn't know why… she gave a guess that it might have been about not knowing any mysteries but she could feel it was something else…

…and she didn't know what it was.

She thought hard, furrowing her eyebrows but something stopped her in her tracks. An unknown presence surrounded the air like an unseen mist and she whipped her head around in alarm. But nothing and only she was there in the streets. Odd, the feeling was familiar, like she had felt this before… But she didn't know what it was, no matter how much she tried to remember.

"What a Fushigi Mystery." She stated in a whisper before shrugging and leaves the streets and goes towards the direction of her house.

Brown eyes strongly bore his gaze onto her retreating form, dropping his eyes when he noticed another presence beside him. A presence he strongly knew.

"Thor… no, your Narugami here in the human world now." A voice said, causing Narugami to look at him, before a smile graced his lips.

"This is a surprise to see you come back here." Narugami began. "But you're not in your child form though."

Loki stood there, drenched in rain water just like Narugami, a blank expression clearly shown on his face. Narugami unconsciously flinched at the blank look Loki gave him, knowing what the man wanted from him but under half-lidded eyes, he noticed Loki's change of attire. Instead of his usual red coat, it was replaced by a dark green one with a white cravat around his neck.

"Nice change of clothes." He commented nervously, trying to change the heavy atmosphere around them but failed miserably.

"Narugami, we have to go back to Asgard now." He said, looking at the boy straight in the eyes.

"No way! I have a mission to clear here that Odin gave me."

"Then what is it then?" he asked, leaning his arms on the rail above the building both of them were standing in. Even though he knew about it, he still wanted to hear it from the god of thunder, just trying to get clarification whether or not Odin lied to him or not.

Narugami copied the god of mischief's actions and leaned on the railing beside him, looking up at the sky, not wincing whenever a drop of water splashed into his eyes.

"If you want to know, Odin sent me here to check if everything was back in place, like we were never here," he continued. "Also, since he knew about the part where you erased Mayura's memories, he wanted me to check if she regained back her memories or not."

"Why would he want you to do all those things?"

"I think… Odin was worried about your well-being…"

Loki snorted at Narugami's statement and shook his head in disbelief at him. "Hey… I could see he was clearly worried." Narugami repeated with a point of his finger.

"That's certainly hard to believe since that man tried to kill me in the past." Loki pointed out bluntly, causing Narugami to think thoughtfully before nodding. Well, he couldn't disagree on that.

"But I talked to him yesterday, via magic, and he said the mission is over but I still need to check before I return home, satisfied."

"But there's nothing left to check."

"But there is." Narugami insisted, trying to get through all that wall of stubbornness.

"You just want to stay here and enjoy yourself a little longer." Loki stated bluntly.

The god of thunder gave a sheepish smile and Loki couldn't help but sigh.

"Thor, we have to go back to Asgard." He said finally and Narugami stayed silent.

The only sound were the rain drops splattering everywhere around them. He noticed the atmosphere was turning darker and darker and saw the man beside him in deep thought. Even though Loki didn't notice him scrutinize him, Narugami knew that Loki was struggling with his own feelings and decisions. He could see it in his face that Loki wanted to stay here and probably settle down but he still wanted to continue living in Asgard like the god he was.

It was time to have a chat with a certain butler that would concern Loki. Nobody questioned but it was clear that Yamino also noticed the change in his father but didn't speak up just like what Narugami did; knowing that Loki didn't wanted to be bothered by it.

He looked at the streets below them, his eyes clearly downcast.

"You know…" he spoke up after all the silence they both shared a moment ago. "That girl… she's doing fine."

Thunder boomed loudly just as those words left Narugami's lips. Rain pelted down harder but both gods weren't bothered by it and they stood where they were, unmoved.

"I know…" Loki sighed.

* * *

That night, rain was still pouring down from the endless dark clouds that inhabited endless dark skies. Winds howled strongly, blowing away leaves staying perfectly on the branches of the trees. Everything was still and only the loud thunder echoed around the city.

Nightmares clouded her mind and the only thing she could do was try and run away from it. Away from the sadness it brings to her. But those scenes replaying in her mind with closed eyes seemed so real to her. Like she was remembering something that would have brought her happiness instead of the empty and sad feeling she was unknowingly bottling up inside her. And she could do was try and run away from it.

Mayura abruptly sat up, awaking in cold sweat. She was breathing hard, sweat dripped down her forehead. Thunder boomed after awhile and she flinched at how loud the thunder was. She unconsciously replayed again the nightmare she had. She couldn't help but feel how real it was. A boy stood there in the middle of her dreams but she couldn't see his face. Just seeing him felt like she was relieving _memories_, and she immediately looked up to face the picture positioned on top of her desk.

She didn't know why she had to look at it but it was like her mind was telling her to face it. It was like this rainy night was doing this to her.

She shook her head; asking herself what did the rain had to do with her nightmare.

_I'll just sleep and forget about this…_

:: End ::

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Please review! :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Regrets

**Oh boy… I don't know where to begin… I totally updated late and I'm REALLY SORRY about that! My biology teacher gave us a project I didn't know how to make and my history teacher made us do a dramatization about the traditions of the Asian Families :'(. I was busy making the script. You can totally hang me for this… I'll try to update more soon. But anyways, on with the story! xD **

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 7: Regrets- - - -

* * *

_Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable._

_~Sydney Smith~

* * *

_

Having sleepless nights was already becoming a normal thing when he arrived in Asgard. The hours he slept would only be three hours and if he was lucky, it would sometimes reach to five. But after arriving in Midgard, sleep never overcame him. He was never sleepy, always wide awake as his eyes would constantly stare at the ceiling. Sleeping pills never worked and neither did counting sheep. Being awake was the only thing he could do during night time.

The sunlight was already filtering through the sheer curtains. He figured that Yamino would be here soon to wake him up but instead he climbed out of bed and went to his bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the water run for a bit.

He took a handful of water and splashed it on his face. This was now the fourth day of his stay here in the human world and he wondered when Narugami was going to decide to return home. Waiting for him was soon getting on his nerves and he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. A frown touched his lips after a minute and he tiredly leaned on the sink, resting his head on the edge of white porcelain.

He didn't know how long he was in that position but he heard footsteps. When he lifted his head up, he saw a towel ready for his usage. "Thank you," he accepted the towel from Yamino who greeted him with a gentle smile.

"How was your sleep Master Loki?" he asked.

"It was good."

Yamino gave a brief look of doubt to the man standing in front of him. The tired eyes Loki was giving him were easy to notice and Yamino couldn't help but let worry surface in his features.

"Should I make your usual breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you."

Yamino nodded but he didn't leave yet. He waited, because Loki didn't make a move to dry himself with it. He was just staring at it with a blank look. A minute later, he spoke again.

"Being back here in Midgard can bring back lots of memories…" Loki announced as Yamino was ready to hear his father finally speak his feelings. "Don't you think Yamino?" He glanced at his caretaker.

"Yes, we did make lots of memories back then. I certainly enjoyed buying all those useful house equipments." Yamino said with a gentle laugh. Loki chuckled at this. "I never thought Midgard could be a nice place to stay, even if it was just for awhile. With all these memories, it was a little hard to leave." He confessed and Loki felt the pang of guilt he always felt.

Yamino continued, noticing Loki's look of downcast. "It was my choice to follow you wherever you would go Master Loki and I have no regrets of leaving this place."

The god of mischief let out a small laugh.

"That's good. It's good to hear that you have no regrets."

"Then what about you Master Loki? Do you have any regrets after leaving this place?" Yamino finally asked, gentle eyes carefully watching Loki's reaction.

"I don't know…" he sighed. He didn't know what to feel anymore. These unsettling emotions raging inside him; he didn't know what to do about it. "Leaving or erasing Mayura's memories of us, I don't know…"

"Master Loki…"

"But I just hope she'll forgive me for doing this to her… It was all I could do to erase all the pain away."

Yamino nodded before speaking. "I think… Miss Mayura would understand the decision you made even if she didn't know about it." Yamino comforted. "It was the decision you made and maybe… it was for the best." He stepped closer to Loki and took the towel from his hand and began to dry his face.

"The problem here Yamino is that I don't think it was right of me to erase her memories while the other side of me thinks it is. But I know I just had to do it and just forget about it like nothing had happened but thinking on how she couldn't remember me anymore…" he trailed off, not wanting to continue anymore.

In that moment, Yamino could clearly see that Loki was regretting. Even from the start when he erased all her memories, he already regretted it. And the sad emotions inside of him weren't helping him and his health at all. Yamino could finally understand Narugami's view on Loki's situation. He knew that Loki had to make a decision; the one that would stop all this. If he didn't make the right one and start to regret it again, then Yamino won't know how long that body and mind of his can hold out much longer. And if that bottled up emotions start to burst then Loki would surely…

…breakdown.

Even if he was a god, that wasn't impossible.

* * *

There were board notes to be copied on the board but she didn't bother scribbling it all down. Instead she drew small doodles in her notebook while her eyes would show laughter whenever she would see what she would suddenly draw with her wild imagination that she was well-known for.

She gave out a giggle and she vaguely heard her teacher stop writing on the board to look at her.

He raised an eyebrow, seeing her giggling to herself while she's copying notes. Little did he know that she wasn't even doing what he thought she was doing. He cleared his throat loudly, catching the whole class' attention.

"Miss Daidouji, is something funny over there in your seat?"

Mayura quickly jerked her head towards the old face of her world history teacher. She unconsciously rubbed the back part of her head and she gave out a nervous laugh, an apologetic look appeared on her face.

"No it was nothing sir." She answered sheepishly.

"Well, be quieter next time. You may continue copying." He said before turning back towards the blackboard to continue writing the notes.

"Yes sir." She responded, trying to hide a laugh, knowing he didn't catch her doodling instead of writing down notes. Her classmates chuckled at her and she saw Kotarou roll his eyes before bringing back his head to his notebook.

Looking at the notes on the board, she gave it a brief look and sighed. Might as well copy those notes on the board.

Minutes passed by and Mayura yawned and stretched her neck and arms after the teacher left. School was now finished and tomorrow was a Sunday, meaning no school and she could do whatever she wanted. She grinned to herself when she placed all her things inside her bag. Her father would be home late tonight and this was a chance that she would find some Fushigi Mysteries. But first, she'll have to water her apple tree.

Students rushed out of the school ground in a hurry since today was the last school day of the week and it meant, hanging out with friends, going to karaoke or just go directly home to sleep. Mayura took her time in her pace, clearly not in a hurry. She spotted Kotarou get inside a black car, his face looking smug as ever and Mayura couldn't help but roll her eyes. When his car drove off, she saw green in her eyesight. Standing across the street from her was none other than Narugami, the boy she saw the other day.

Mayura waved. "Hi there!"

"Yo!" Narugami greeted back, jogging off towards her.

"It's been awhile. What brings you here?" she asked, smiling brightly at him, feeling like they were old friends.

"I just came by here to tell you something."

"Really? But how'd you know what school I was from?"

"Uhm…" He didn't know what to say to that question. Seeing as though Mayura was waiting for an answer while she cocked her head to the side, he racked his brain for any logical answer needed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some of the girls wearing her same uniform. _Aha!_

"It was because of your uniform."

"Oh yeah…" she gave an 'oh' sound before giggling and whacking herself. "Silly me. Anyway what are you going to tell me then?"

"Right. I was just here to remind you about your apple tree. You mustn't forget to water it now."

"Well, I'm clearly off to do just that right now." She said, showing him the watering can she borrowed from the gardening club.

"Good. Then that's all I needed to know." He started walking away. "I hope it's gonna go well!" he called out cheerfully over his shoulder. That was just some words he wanted to give to her before she would arrive to where her apple tree was planted.

"Wait-wha?" she was confused and was about to call out to him until he disappeared around a corner. "What was that supposed to mean?" she asked herself, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

Narugami breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad all of that was now over. He gave Mayura something to be confused about and he bet she was on her way to the apple tree now. He looked down; a small smile was on his lips. The shine of the sun cascaded his features in a certain glow.

It was time for the caretaker to take action now. Narugami planned on choking the four-eyes if ever he was ever going to screw up with the plan he actually made up.

He tiredly leaned on the wall with his eyes closed. All he had to do now was wait. He had done his part and it was up to Loki to do his.

* * *

Everything was always filled with surprises and she wondered if she was living in dream land. Her crimson eyes looked over everything within her vicinity. In her mind, every little fiber in her brain screamed impossible and she too believed that. This mansion… was not here yesterday!

"Fushigi Mystery…" she muttered, trailing her fingers on the metal bars of the gate that stopped her from entering.

She refused to believe that this was here yesterday and that she just missed it. She tossed that thought out, stating clearly in her mind that this was impossible. Unless… aliens came to earth and were currently occupying this large mansion! What else was there to explain?

"Fushigi Mystery!"

Yamino perked up his ears in alarm, clearly thinking that he had heard something. He shrugged. Maybe it was just some bird but he was stopped short from pouring tea on the tea pot when Ecchan came floating fast towards him.

"Mayura! Mayura ish here!" he called out happily and Yamino couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden, feeling his palms going to sweat.

"SSSShhhh Ecchan. We don't want Master Loki to know about this now, do you?" he brought his finger to his lips and Ecchan nodded obediently but still managed to look excited.

He breathed in and out, preparing himself for what's to come. After doing everything he needed to do in the kitchen, he brought the tray of snacks with him as he walked up the stairs before stopping short to knock and come inside Loki's office.

"I brought you your snacks Master Loki." He announced, trying so hard to feel calm even though his heart was racing.

"Oh, thank you Yamino." Loki said, putting down a book he finished reading on the table.

"The tea we have right now is Earl Gray, one of your favorites." Yamino continued, pouring tea on a tea cup before handing it to the god of mischief.

Loki sipped it quietly, savoring the nice smell of the hot liquid. He finished it after one gulp and Yamino poured tea on it again.

"Was the book nice Master Loki?" he asked randomly.

Loki got up and went towards his bookshelves. He trailed a finger on some books, deciding what to read next after placing the book he finished reading back to the place where it was kept.

"It was interesting but I didn't really like it." He answered absentmindedly.

"Oh is that so? Do you want me to buy you some new books in the city bookstore?" he asked, praying silently to himself that Loki would lookout the window.

"That'd be nice. Why don't we buy some new books now? The day is still beautiful and the sun hasn't completely set," he suggested, walking slowly towards his desk and he started to look out the window. "It might be good for me to take a… walk…"

He went silent for a moment and Yamino was sure that Loki saw Mayura just outside the gate of his mansion.

"What's wrong Master Loki?" Yamino asked, acting as if he didn't know what made Loki go stiff and silent.

The caretaker tried to inch closer so that he could see Loki's reaction. Surprise filled his face for a moment before it was contorted into sadness, knowing that he couldn't see her now. He went on his way and quietly sat down on his chair and sipped his tea like nothing was there.

"Was that Miss Mayura?" he quietly asked, still acting as if he didn't know.

Loki felt his heart drop down to his feet and he winced at the name Yamino uttered. And the caretaker didn't miss that small involuntary action.

He didn't answer and just stayed silent. Yamino continued on. "Why don't you see her." he suggested with an encouraging smile.

Loki sighed. "I won't. I erased her memories remember?"

"Well, you can still make new memories with her. Memories more precious than the ones we used to have here."

"No. It's not my place to enter her life again."

The words that came out of his own mouth, managed to give him a painful sting in his heart. His head felt dizzy and he was tired all of a sudden.

"Why won't you just enter her life again Master Loki? It's alright. She'll welcome you with her happy smile like how she always did when you first met even though you wanted nothing to do with her at first."

Loki didn't answer as he stood up, ignoring the now cooled tea on his desk. He just couldn't see her. He'll be going back to Asgard before she would get to know him _again_. Everything became blurry and he needed to go back to his room to rest his now aching head.

"I'm tired. I should go back to my room and rest. We'll just buy the books tomorrow if we have the time." He said, heading towards the door, his fingers massaging his temple.

"Master Loki…"

The door closed with a small click before Yamino could say the next words. He sighed in sadness and a frown touched his lips. It was becoming harder to smile with Loki around. Yamino turned to the window to see Mayura look around the front garden of the mansion. Her expression was clearly lost and he saw her shrug before turning to leave.

What would Narugami say if he finds out that his plan backfired?

It wouldn't be a good one… Yamino thought, sighing once again.

* * *

Loki's room was beginning to become dark once the sun started to set. It was becoming darker after he jerked the curtain to cover his window. Without waste, he immediately flopped down his bed. He covered both his closed eyes with his arm while using the other one to lose his cravat around his neck.

The feeling in the room was becoming heavily thick and he felt his lungs constrict for more air than his body actually needed. Seeing her earlier felt like his blood turning to ice and he didn't know what to do other than staying still and stiff and not see her. But in _truth_…

He wanted to see her.

He wanted to so badly that it _hurt_.

But he couldn't. He needed to be away from her.

Without thought, he got up and looked at himself in the mirror that hung on his bathroom wall. He stared at his own reflection, unable to recognize the broken man that stared back at him.

He was sure that he would go back to Asgard as soon as Narugami was giving the go signal. And everything that happened here, he was going to forget. Even though it hurt, he was still going to do so. And no one was going to stop him…

Everything became a blur when he told himself that and the words Yamino said was running around his mind endlessly.

_Why won't you just enter her life again Master Loki?_

Loki didn't reply to that question but in his mind, he knew what he would have said.

The reason why he didn't want to enter her life was if he did, he'll never want to leave.

:: End ::

**Well that was the end chapter 7! It took me awhile to write this but I hoped you liked and enjoyed it. I'll be sure to update more chapters.**

**I also want to thank the people who followed my story. Thanks for the reviews guys! I liked reading what all you comment about my story and it makes me glad that you guys actually like it. Thanks again! XD**

**Please review! And please keep on doing that! :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Arguments

**Okkkaaaay! This is a new chapter and it took me a really long time to write it. And because of your long wait, I hope you'll enjoy this. :D**

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 8: Arguments- - - -

* * *

_The moment we want to believe something, we suddenly see all the arguments for it, and become blind to the arguments against it._

_~George Bernard Shaw~_

* * *

What Yamino was telling Narugami wasn't making any sense until realization dawned on him, causing the god of thunder to press his lips in a grim line. When he thought the plan was going to work, it completely backfired. His plan, the kind he thought was rather clever and tempting for someone; even for a god like Loki to fall into, was something he came up with rather smartly.

The core was supposed to be temptation. Yes, and he was so sure Loki would run out the mansion in a heartbeat when he would see Mayura. And yet he was wrong. Why didn't he run to her? Wasn't he supposed to be happy that he finally saw her? All this nonsense was giving him a headache.

"That's what happened. I'm sorry it didn't work Narugami…but Master Loki wants to return, if possible, now." Yamino was sad to tell the boy this and was also sad that Loki didn't run to meet her.

_Selfish bastard!_

"Out of my way four-eyes!" Narugami growled, pushing past the caretaker and Ecchan to enter the big household.

"Wait! Narugami!" Yamino cried before following the god of thunder from behind.

Narugami was inside the house, eyes furious at the man he was going to confront. Loki was out of his mind to decide not to make things right. This ignited a spark of anger in his body and he planned to knock some sense into the man.

His heavy footsteps stomped loudly on the wooden stairs with Yamino following from behind, afraid to utter something to the now enraged god. The door to Loki's office came into view and Narugami pushed the door open harshly, causing the god of mischief to look at Narugami with shock at the sudden entrance before he was looking at him with utter confusion.

The damn bastard, in Narugami's mind, was reading a book and drinking tea like nothing had happened yesterday. This made Narugami more furious while Loki on the other hand, wondered why Narugami had to open the door like that. He was surprised that none of the frames hanging on the walls had fallen down yet.

"You need to open the door with less force Narugami. You could have broken it." Loki said, placing the book down. It didn't take a moment for Loki to see the anger in his features. "Is something the-"

He was cut short by Narugami who pointed at him accusingly. "YOU!"

"Me?"

Yamino felt his body tense automatically once he arrived in the room only to see Narugami starting an argument. If only he could have reached and stopped him sooner…

"What are you talking about?" Loki questioned, confused at the unknown accusation his friend was giving him.

"You know what I'm talking about." Narugami said firmly. Honestly, he never wanted to have an argument with Loki but under the circumstances they were in, well he had to take matters in his own hands now. Without any secret plans.

Loki narrowed his emerald eyes at him. "I'm sorry but I actually don't know what you're talking about. So, please, _do_ enlighten me about it." he said, irritably.

"I can't believe you're here wasting all the chances that are given to you."

"Hm? I don't think I'm wasting away anything. And if I was, then what would it be then?" Loki challenged, giving him an annoyed look, clearly not wanting to argue with Narugami at the moment.

The said man didn't hesitate to return it. "Then what do you call the chances you're throwing out the window without a second thought when you're given the chance to see and start over with Mayura? For me it's a waste."

"When will it ever come a day when you or the others would stop interfering?" he asked pointedly, his eyes hard.

"I don't know, you tell me." Narugami spat. "Come on! Is it that hard just to meet her?"

"You don't understand Thor," Loki was now serious and finally used his real name. "I don't want her to get the painful feeling again of losing another loved one."

"If that's so, then why didn't you just stay here? Wouldn't it save you all the trouble from erasing her memories? Surely Loki, you're smarter than that." Narugami exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Come off it Thor! You know well I've always wanted to return to Asgard. I was given that chance and so I took it, and before I left I decided to erase her memories for her own good." He snapped, his emerald eyes boring to brown ones.

"And yet you didn't take the chance to see her." The god of thunder shot back.

Yamino, Fenrir and Ecchan couldn't believe what was ensuing in front of their eyes. What was once good friendship was now becoming into a verbal brawl and argument. They could see that Narugami was finally showing the true nature of his hot-headedness while Loki was slowly losing patience. It was rare for Loki to get angry and the only time they had seen him angry was when he was with Odin back in the past and… today.

"If I was to see her then I wouldn't be able to return home. Asgard is my _home_ and its only normal for me to go back home. Or have you forgotten what normal is, Thor?" Loki was mocking him, his emerald eyes stared at him tauntingly.

Narugami could have felt his blood vessels burst in anger after Loki's last statement. "Oh right and Asgard isn't my home? Whatever, let's just put that aside." He waved it off. "You're a person just like me and we make decisions. Normal. Very easy to understand. But what I want to know is why didn't you also take the chance to see Mayura?" He was exasperated. He was trying to understand the god in front of him but failing.

"I _told_ you," Loki sighed. "If I was to see her then I know I won't go back to Asgard and it's painful to see her."

Narugami took all the information in. At least Loki was feeling remorseful. Narugami still wanted answers though. "For a guy who's intelligent and cunning as you are… I can't believe you still end up making stupid decisions." Narugami exclaimed, making his tone hard.

"Stop this now Narugami, this argument is pointless…"

"No its not and you know it! You were given something to decide upon and I ask myself, what about Mayura? She wasn't given any decision to make for herself and there you decide and erase her memories without her say in any of it!"

Loki didn't say anything and stood there, silent as a mute gold fish. Narugami waited as a thunderous silence echoed around them. A moment passed by and Loki opened his mouth.

"I had to do it," Loki finally sputtered out. "I had no choice."

"Then you're just selfish!"

Loki scowled, not knowing whether or not Narugami was trying to push his buttons and if he did, he was surely doing a good job at it. "Oh really? And how would you know that? You're not the one who had to decide something you know that would be painful for you!" Loki finally shouted, his voice booming loudly in the room and Narugami didn't flinch one bit while the others did.

"And whose fault is that? You wanted so badly to return to Asgard and without any second thought, you decided to erase her memories, and Mayura didn't get to decide on anything! And look, take a _very_ good look on how it's affecting you and Mayura! Take a good look on what _damage_ your stupid decision has done and tell me… What. You. See." Narugami hissed venomously and Ecchan had to cover his ears, not wanting to listen to its harshness.

Loki's eyes were bright and crystal like with its unshed tears. "Well then, if that's the case, time will heal. Just give me time and I'll be able to move on." He said hesitantly.

"And I ask again, what about Mayura?"

"She won't be able to remember and will live a life as if you and I and the others haven't existed." he explained, trying to force a calm expression on his face but the words that came out of his mouth about her not remembering, stung him deeply and painfully but he tried to shake off this feeling.

"Right. If you ask me, all I hear is your selfishness Loki." He muttered under his breath but Loki caught it and he glared harshly at him.

"Then what choice of words should I say to satisfy your word-greedy ears? Tell me, I _really_ want to know."

"I don't know, something that would be easy to understand and accept and not at all selfish? If you loved her then you wouldn't have erased her memories!" He pointed, waiting for his words to sting him. And just as he expected, Loki's face was contorted in hurt.

"You have no right to judge what I decide!" Loki's voice was as cold as ice.

"Oh I bet I do!"

"What's all the noise about?" a voice asked and all eyes turned to Idun in her human form, wearing modern clothes. Her golden hair was tied in a pony tail and was shining brightly when the sun filtered from outside the window. Loki briefly acknowledged her presence as he stared down at Narugami who did the same.

Confusion etched on her features and she placed her hand on her hips, wanting to know why both of the gods were shouting. When she arrived, no one came to greet her and she decided upon herself to enter the house without any permission of doing so only to find both Loki and Thor were having an argument. She gave a brief nod of greeting to Yamino and the others before turning back to them. Narugami on the other hand didn't care she was here or why she was even here.

"What exactly is going on here?" she asked again.

"Loki's being a jerk." Narugami looked sideways, not wanting Idun to hear what he had said.

"Thor!" Idun warned and Loki glared at him. It seems they must have heard what he had said.

"Sorry, he's just being himself - a complete selfish ass." He corrected, causing Fenrir to snicker beneath his paw.

"Stop it. Thor, watch your tongue." she demanded.

"This argument wouldn't have happened if Narugami wasn't poking in other's business." Loki sighed in an irritated fashion.

"Oh, so now it's a crime to just ask and say what I feel to you? Nice Loki, very nice." Narugami sarcastically said, causing Loki to glare at him once again.

"Well, this wouldn't happened if you hadn't brought it up in the first place, now would it?" he retorted back and Narugami was supposed to shout at him when Idun cut them off.

"Stop it! You both were supposed to be good friends." Idun told them soothingly. "Don't let one argument make your friendship crumble just like that."

"Fine," Loki started. "I'll be out for a walk, so don't wait up. Yamino, please take care of the house while I'm gone." he said before Idun and Yamino could utter a word. Narugami was just silent while his eyes were closed. Loki knew he was trying to calm down.

Then, with his head held high, Loki walked out of the room. But deep inside, everything was bleeding. He was hurt from his argument with Narugami. Part of what the god of thunder said was true but Loki was too stubborn to admit it.

And he wondered what he should do now?

:: End ::

**Please review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Recalling Memories

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 9: Recalling Memories- - - -

* * *

_What memories you wish to lose will never truly vanish. It is merely a mental action of locking away a past memory in your mind and one single thought of it will help trigger for all memories to be recalled._

_~Carlos Cazeldo~_

* * *

Whenever the sky was this perfect every time something wasn't right, Loki would sometimes curse to himself, wondering how come it never cooperated with his bad mood. It wasn't that the bright blue sky wasn't beautiful; it just didn't fit the gloomy and dark atmosphere around the mansion. Every part of the building was quiet, leaving the residence to do what they would usually do in peace.

Yamino was busy cleaning up the house with his spirit extremely low. Cleaning was one of the things he loved doing aside from cooking but he just didn't feel like it. Narugami was nowhere to be seen and they wondered where he could have gone. They thought he was just in a guest room, resting or sulking.

Idun, on the other hand, wondered when this unnecessary gloomy mood was ever going to go away. If she knew that this was going to happen and that she was going to be caught in the middle together with Yamino, then she shouldn't have asked Odin's permission to come here. She never knew that Loki and Thor were capable of having an argument. They were good friends. It didn't make sense. But deep in her mind, she knew it must be because of the mortal girl Verdandi told her about.

Her eyes settled upon the white wooden door in front of her that led to Loki's office. She needed to tell him something important but she was hesitating. Entering his office knowing he was in a bad mood, didn't feel right to her. But she had to tell him. It was Lord Odin's orders and so with a big intake of breath, she knocked softly.

"Come in." Loki's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Idun placed her soft hand on the knob and twisted it slowly before pushing the door before her to see Loki facing the window, his back facing her. He's face couldn't be seen but she knew, even with his back facing her that he was hurt. The words that Thor said to him must have pierced him; so deep that he couldn't get it out of his mind. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could.

"I have something to tell you." She started as she casually sat on the couch in front of his desk. "A message from Lord Odin."

Loki turned, giving his full attention to her. Idun couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, searching his face if there were any changes. His eyes… she could tell were filled with raging emotions. This was not the Loki that she knew all her life.

"A message?" he asked.

"Well, yes. It was supposed to be Verdandi or one of the Norn sisters to tell you but I asked Lord Odin if I could do it and while I'm at it, I could get to see Midgard for myself and check to see if all of you are okay." Idun explained, flipping her golden tresses over her shoulder.

"Speaking of coming here to Midgard, what do you think of this place?" Loki placed his chin on his palm for support, trying to make conversation. Idun didn't feel like talking casually to him. She wanted to get straight to the point.

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Lord Odin says he's satisfied with everything. He wants all of you to go home and I'm to escort you." She announced, waiting for Loki's sign of reaction. "I told Thor about it and he agreed."

"Oh, so where is he then? Is he packing right now?"

"No," she replied while she shook her head. "He left ahead of us…"

Sudden surprise appeared in Loki's features and Idun waited patiently for him to reply. He was quiet for a long time, slumping back on his chair in a tired fashion. Not a single word spilled out from his lips as he stared at nothing. Idun knew what he was thinking about. It must be about Thor who left without any notice. Of course Idun knew he left ahead. He wanted to avoid Loki for awhile and Loki knew that. He wasn't stupid not to know the reason why he left.

"Idun…" Loki looked at her with a sad smile. "Would it be okay if we leave tomorrow? There are a lot of things to be packed and Yamino has a lot of work to do."

She nodded, getting the feeling of understanding that this wasn't the reason why he wanted to stay longer. Maybe he wanted to buy some time before leaving. Or was she just over thinking things?

"Sure, I can wait."

"Thank you," he stood up and Idun questioned where he was going. In response he gave her a shrug. "I think I'll go take a walk."

Loki smiled weakly at her and she tried not to bite her lip. She wondered if he was going to be alright after hearing this news. Certainly, he was going to be mister all doom and gloom again and she didn't want that. Before she could say something to him, he had already left, leaving her to sigh and slump back on the couch.

Meanwhile with Loki, he managed to avoid Yamino and the others as he slipped by and went out the front door. Alone time. Yes, he needed some time alone for awhile without anyone to disrupt his thoughts. Somewhere, anywhere, he just has to find somewhere where he could think to himself.

Cold wind breezed past him in a silent whisper as autumn leaves floated carelessly around the atmosphere. It was still early in the afternoon but it was already this cold. Winter looked like it was just around the corner. A shiver erupted within his body and Loki unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself. He could have at least brought an extra coat. Well, with a sigh, he continued walking, thinking it was too late now to go back there.

The walk wasn't that long but he found himself arriving at some pier overlooking the vast blue ocean. Bearing with the cold wind was one thing but doing it again with a combination of wind and ocean, yes, it was _surely_ going to be _warmer_… But Loki didn't mind it at all. Even though he was freezing, the deep crystal like ocean was calming to watch. It looked peaceful in every way.

Leaning on the railing, he sighed contentedly, letting the cold ice wind sting his skin from underneath his green coat. It didn't take him much long to slowly close his eyes, and accidentally start recalling memories. His _precious _memories.

"_You're the detective?" Mayura's familiar voice asked incredulously, watching Loki with fascinated eyes. She walked up to him and placed a firm hand on top of his head before leaning down to his level._

"_I may be a child but that does not reflect my true abilities." Loki replied smoothly._

Silently, he remembered the first time he met her. The day he met her, the first thing that came to his mind was that she was ditzy and annoying. She always followed him around, whether he wanted her to or not and accepted cases he didn't have time to deal with. She was bothersome. But… in the end… she was good company.

Later as he remembered more, they became friends. He could see that she had a nice smile. A smile that was so contagious and could brighten up his day without him knowing it. He always waited for her visits.

When the ocean waves crashed abruptly, an unpleasant memory rushed to his mind, causing him to wince. This memory made him remember how Heimdall kissed Mayura in the lips. Loki was bothered by it and didn't know why for some reason until he finally found out that he had feelings for her…

Emotions suddenly ran wild within. He wanted to hit something just to get all of these feelings to go away. Groaning, he placed his head down to cover his face wit his arms. Tears were willing to spill down from his eyes and he tried to hold them back. Never would he cry. He needed to be strong. He had to stop remembering. Just recalling everything was going to make him lose control of everything he had done.

"_Fushigi Mystery!"_

"_C'mon Loki, go have a swim with us!"_

"_Give a cute smile and don't be grumpy."_

"_Thank you Loki!"_

"_I wish to see Loki…"_

SHUT UP!

His mind was screaming for everything to be quiet. A strong wind passed him just as his mind cried and he shivered from the cold again. He began to think this was pathetic; he was pathetic. And questions began rising to his head that he didn't know what answers to give. He wondered what would have happened if he didn't erase her memories… Would he still be happy? Will the others not worry about him too much?

Loki sighed; another thing to think about was what Hel's reaction would be if she found out that her father was losing himself in depression. He promised her that he would take care of himself. Would she be sad if she found out that he was failing to keep her promise?

Everything by now became blank, his vision blurry from unshed tears he was keeping. He was breaking down to pieces he never knew that could happen to him. In defeat, he kneeled down, eyes still closed, afraid to know what was happening around him.

This broken man was not him…

"Uhm, is something the matter mister? Are you sick or something?" a concerned voice asked that was a healthy distance away from him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to face the person who interrupted his solitude and came face to face with a feature he could never forget.

His surprised emerald orbs stared at concerned crimson ones.

:: End ::

**Well this is the end of chapter nine. Were almost nearing the end so please wait for the next chapter. :)**

**Please review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 10: Understanding- - - -

* * *

_Understanding is the first step to acceptance, _ _and only with acceptance can there be recovery._

_~Joanne Kathleen Rowling~_

* * *

Not a single thing was registered in Loki's mind the moment he saw her, a feet away from him. Her angelic face stared at him. Concern etched all over her face and crimson eyes. A chilly wind past them and she wrapped her arms around herself, bringing her orange jacket closer to her body.

_Please don't look at me like that._ He thought when she continued looking at him with innocent eyes as she waited for him to speak.

It must have been when Loki's vision was in a hazy blur and when he vaguely saw her eyes go wide that his eyes were becoming teary. Instinctively, he ducked and immediately covered his face on his coat's sleeve while wiping his eyes in the process. He didn't need to see her. Especially now when he was at his weakest and most breaking point.

"Is something the matter, mister? Why are you crying?" Mayura asked softly, inching towards him as she planned to comfort him.

Mister… she called him mister… Well of course she would. She doesn't remember him. He just realized that now, knowing the reality of her not remembering him, hurt him more that it used to when he only imagined it. This was life, he thought bitterly.

"Go away." His tone wasn't harsh but it still came out as a whisper.

Mayura merely shook her head and was now beside him. Without a word, hearing the wave's crash hard on the rocks, she knelt down, watching the ocean before her. Loki felt her presence and heat next to him and he fought down the urge to hug her. Instead, he looked up, not meeting his emerald eyes to her crimson ones. Mayura only shrugged, thinking he didn't want to talk to some stranger. Still, she was stubborn just like him.

She sighed. "I can listen to your problems if you're willing to share." She spoke, destroying the silence between them.

"It doesn't concern you." He said, forcefully and louder this time.

"I can listen."

He just wanted her to go away and leave him with his thoughts but he wanted her beside him too. Comforting him and listening to him of what he had done to _her_.

The sun was slowly setting, leaving a certain orange kind of glow in the sky. Birds flapped around their wings, soaring through the sky without any care at all in the world. He looked up at the sky with Mayura following suit as both of them admired the sunset. The color of the sun and sky looked amazing and breathtaking as its glow covered the whole atmosphere with warmth. It was beautiful.

But to Loki, the sunset wasn't as beautiful as the girl beside him. He saw how her eyes would light up just by seeing something so beautiful and how her lips would twitch up ever so slowly, knowing a smile would appear. Every fiber in his brain was fried and dead and he couldn't think anymore, not knowing what to do anymore but stare at the young girl beside him. The girl who became his friend; the one who caught his eye with her natural beauty and the mortal who he was helplessly in love with.

"What would say when you know that someone – a close friend of yours, erased your memories?" Loki finally asked as he slowly looked at her, eye to eye and he couldn't help but feel the slight and yet strong electricity run through his body once his eyes, once again, landed on hers.

"Erase my memories?" she cocked her head questioningly while she furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Erasing your memories… I mean literally erasing you memories."

Just as Loki repeated it, she pondered on his question silently as she looked at the ground thoughtfully. The god of mischief could only quietly stare at the girl beside him, wanting to know more than anything else what her thoughts were. He knew that it wasn't fair to ask her this kind of things since she was exactly in the same position he had asked her. But he still wanted to know what her thoughts about it were.

"Well, I don't why this person would erase my memories," her voice snapped him back to her as he struggled to compose himself and try to settle down his emotions and thoughts running around his mind endlessly.

"But… this person must have a reason to erase my memories of them. I won't get made though and whatever the reason, I'll understand and forgive them." She said softly before she stretched her arms up in the air. "That's my answer, mister."

By the time she turned to him, she noticed that his face was contorted in sadness as he gazed at her agonizingly. Pain suddenly lurched on her stomach uncomfortably while a sad swelling in her heart ached for some unknown reason she didn't know of. This feeling she felt… it was similar and it felt like she had this before, but she couldn't remember. It was like the same lonely feeling she felt once before and it hurt, a dull pain lingering around her body.

Arms wrapped tightly around her body before any thoughts could register again in her mind. Surprised was written all over her face once she knew this arms – this _warm _and _familiar _arms belonged to this stranger beside her. She knew she should have screamed or attacked him but this warmth and scent felt so familiar. She felt safe being hugged by him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered near her ear and she felt a shiver ran down her spine and was about to ask why he was apologizing but he continued. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you. It wasn't right and it was unfair… I was selfish, Mayura."

"W-What? Why are you apologizing? How do you even know my name?"

Loki hugged her more closely and tightly, clutching to her for dear life, never wanting to let go of her. And if he did, he knew that it was a possibility that he was going to lose her again. His mind screamed that he didn't deserve her and he knew that. Selfishness somehow found its way in his vocabulary and it fitted him. Thor was right. He was selfish. It was a fact that he couldn't agree more.

"Mayura, I want you to know that I erased your memories and I regret it and please, forgive me…" he continued, muttering more to himself than to her.

"What are you talking about?" Mayura cried helplessly, clearly not understanding what was going on with this man hugging her. "Please, you have to let… go."

"Please, just for a moment… let me stay like this before I let go. Please…" Loki begged and hearing the sadness in his voice, shaking slightly like he was holding back tears, she couldn't say no.

"I love you…"

For some reason, at that moment, Mayura felt a hidden spell on her had broken. She looked at Loki with new eyes. Instantly, flashes of images came crashing down her mind and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Realization soon hit her. She finally remembered everything from the past up to this day. Her memories of Loki and the others were back and for once, she felt complete and whole again.

Wordlessly and with a smile on her face, she touched the god of mischief's cheek lightly and stroked it tenderly. With startled eyes, Loki looked up to face her and in an instant, he knew what had happened. She wasn't looking at him like how she looked at him earlier. No, her eyes showed the same familiarity she once held when they were friends.

She smiled. "I understand."

It felt like a warm shining light engulfed the darkness that was built up inside Loki's body. Those simply words had lifted every negative feelings in his heart and he doesn't feel heavy anymore. He loved her and she knew that.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief and joy before he tackled her again in another hug. Verdandi's spell broke and Loki couldn't be happier than ever.

:: End ::

**I don't think I really made this story as what I thought it would come out but even so, I feel satisfied finishing this up and I am here to announce that 'Forgetting Me' is soon coming to an end. I'll be updating more soon so please wait!**

**Please! If there are any readers… please review for my sake! I'd be happy to read your comments about my chapters of this story so far. :3 **


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

**Very. Late. Update. And I totally apologize for it. I had writers block and I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Due to my writers block for this story, I decided to write up a new and upcoming story after I finish 'Forgetting Me', but in the end I shamefully end up kinda forgetting about it. So I immediately racked my brain for ideas for this chapter. So I hope you decide not to hang me with this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 11: Confessions- - - -

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away._

_~Madonna~_

"Miss Mayura! I'm so happy to see you!" Yamino cried tears of joy flooding down his face like a waterfall as he desperately wiped it away with a white handkerchief.

"Oh Yamino," Mayura laughed, patting Yamino on the back soothingly. "You don't have to cry, you know."

Fenrir merely barked happily, jumping up and down. Mayura giggled as she lifted Fenrir so that she could hug him. "I'm glad to see you too, Fenrir." She cooed, hugging the black puppy gently in her arms.

Idun watched the whole scene before her after she entered Loki's office. They were all like a one big happy family when she could see them through her eyes. She could also see Loki sitting back behind his desk, a smile plastered on his face as he watched the human in front of him. Idun could feel he was finally happy. There weren't any gloomy and dark feelings pouring out of him. It was like he was finally relaxing. Just like the old days.

They hadn't noticed her presence when she quietly made her way towards Loki.

"You seem happy," Idun exclaimed, not looking at him but at the others. "You weren't like this earlier."

Loki chuckled. "I guess it must be because she finally got her memories back…"

Turning to him, she could see it in his eyes that he loved her. Even with all his fancy excuses, in the end, he wanted her to remember him. But, she still couldn't believe Verdandi's spell could be broken like that. It must have been the power of _love_.

Idun merely snorted at that, causing Loki to arch an eyebrow at her. She shook her head at him.

"Come now Loki, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" she asked and Loki laughed lightly as he called Mayura to him.

Yamino's tears had dried up and only his eyes were left to glisten from his earlier tears. Mayura placed Fenrir down on the wooden floor before she made her way towards Loki and the unfamiliar blonde woman beside him. She silently thought to herself how she came inside the room without her noticing.

"Idun, this Mayura Daidouji. Mayura, this is Idun, a close friend of mine." Loki said, still sitting down comfortably on his chair.

With a flip of her golden tresses, Idun smiled at Mayura, finding her to be very cute and naturally beautiful. Idun's beauty had stunned Mayura as she stared at her like a mute goldfish. It was like a goddess had descended on her (even though she really is a goddess).

"Pleased to meet you, Mayura," Idun said, watching Mayura still stare intently at her. "I've heard so much about you from Loki."

A minute passed when Idun had introduced herself and she patiently waited for the pink-haired girl to respond. A cough sounded from Loki's direction and Mayura finally snapped out of her trance as she clasped her hands together in wonder.

"Wow! What a beautiful person!" Mayura stated energetically causing Idun to laugh, clearly enjoying this girl's company even though she isn't an immortal like herself. Then all of a sudden, seriousness replaced Mayura's expression of wonder. "You're not human, are you?"

Her question totally caught Idun off guard, glancing at Loki who only stared at the human girl. "Yes, your guess is correct." She replied, shooting Loki a look that clearly told him to explain to her what is currently going on.

Loki only sighed in response to Idun's look. He knew that she wasn't going to make it easy for her and besides, he needed to tell and explain to Mayura what happened for the past week and about her erased memories.

"I have something to tell you, Mayura, and I want you to listen and understand." Loki motioned for her to sit down on the couch with Idun beside her.

"Master Loki, I will bring refreshments." Yamino announced and Loki nodded his head, leaving Yamino to take off, slowly and silently closing the door behind him.

When Mayura took a sit, Loki started with his explanation as guilty feelings resurfaced again. But it wasn't as intense at it had been when he erased her memories and left. To Idun's surprise, Mayura was taking it all calmly while she asking questions here and there every time Loki would finish a certain explanation.

"So… you really did erase my memories…" Mayura said quietly, leaving Loki to nod his head in shame after the briefing of the explanations was finished.

Seeing as though Loki wasn't answering and was still staying strangely quiet, Idun couldn't help but feel the urge to defend Loki, even though he was clearly in the wrong. It was clear that she didn't want Mayura to really think badly of Loki.

"Mayura, Loki didn't mean to…"

Idun went silent when Mayura flashed a sincere smile at her. The silent message was enough for the goddess to understand as she motioned the others aside from Loki and Mayura to leave.

"I told you earlier, I'm not angry at all." She started once the others left the room, leaving only the two of them to talk privately.

Loki looked at her squarely in the eyes. For the first time, he saw her being calmly serious, not like in the past when she was only serious when it came to the paranormal. The inner child inside her was like slowly changing to become an adult. A woman.

"Why? Tell me, why aren't you angry, even though you finally know that I erased your memories?"

"Because I understand," Mayura answered, beaming with a huge grin on her face. "You had your reasons. If I was in your shoes then maybe I would have acted the same way."

"Really?" Loki asked, incredulously.

She shrugged and he chuckled.

"I can't believe that a god like me could fall in love with you."

A wild blush rose from Mayura cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip. As Loki witnessed this, he couldn't help but smirk smugly, eyeing her flustered expression closely. Mayura saw this and gave him a dangerous look that did not go unnoticed by him.

"Yes, a miracle has really happened." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and Loki couldn't help but give out a silent laugh.

"I didn't mean it was a bad thing." He smiled, defending his earlier statement.

Mayura gave out a small huff. The smile on Loki's features softened a little bit, causing the pink-haired young girl to look at him curiously. When they're eyes met, Mayura could see the longing in the god of mischief's eyes and also the forever apologies of the regretful thing he had had done to her.

"I really am sorry, Mayura." He apologized again and Mayura shook her head.

"I know, I know." She responded, touching his hand to reassure him that his apologies were no longer needed. He sighed instead and Mayura continued. "What are you going to do now, Loki? Now that my memories are back, what are your plans?"

Loki silently took a sip of his tea before answering her. "I don't plan to go back to Asgard so I decided to stay here."

"What?"

He jumped at her sudden outburst and he saw her stare at him intently.

"Why aren't you going back?" she questioned, determined to know what the answer is.

"Because I don't want to know what Odin is going to do once I return there." Loki knew he was lying but some parts of it were the truth. He really didn't want to know what Odin plans to do after he returns there.

"Odin?" she inquired.

"He's our chief god, a leader to all of us gods."

"See? What will your chief god say if he knew that you aren't planning to go the world of the gods?"

Loki stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I doubt it'll trouble him." he announced uncaringly but Mayura shook her head at him.

"No, you belong there Loki. You're a god and I know it's your home." She exclaimed with a steady gaze to his emerald orbs.

"Yes, I know that but-" he was cut-off by her hand that motioned him to stop.

"Didn't you tell me that you wanted to go back there, but you hesitated because of me, right?" she started and Loki nodded his head numbly, not very aware of where she was going with this. "Loki, this is a chance to go back home. I'm fine with it and there's no reason for you to hesitate."

"Mayura, the reason why I don't want to go there is because I want to stay with you." Loki said, bluntly.

Mayura had to fiercely stop her cheeks from glowing red. Instead she hid her embarrassment with a fierce shake of her head.

"No, I know you still want to go back to Asgard."

What she said caused him to look at her in a startled manner. Bull's-eye. It seemed that Mayura had known his inner thoughts. At this, Loki gave out a long and defeated sigh, thinking he could always beat her with mental games but now, he clearly lost to her.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" he whispered quietly.

In one swift movement, Mayura lightly touched Loki's cheek, causing him to once again stare at her crimson-eyes.

"Go home," she smiled brightly. "Return to Asgard and enjoy yourself there just like in the past."

He couldn't help but silently laugh. "I was usually the one who gives this kind of wise speech. It wasn't supposed to be you, Mayura."

At this, Mayura stood up and laughed. She looked at him while placing her hands on her hips. "But of course! I'm a detective. It should be normal for me to speak like this." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "If you ever come back, don't forget to bring souvenirs."

"Yes, yes. I will." He chuckled.

It was quick and all the god of mischief could see was a blur of pink before he knew that Mayura's soft lips were on his. She pulled away, unblinkingly. The kiss was quick and brief but it was enough to make Loki's heart leap out of his chest, and he was very aware that his ears were turning slightly red.

"Well then, I'll be off now since papa might be worried where I am right now." She walked out of the room, not before saying her farewell to the god who was in front of her. "Bye Loki!"

When she left, Loki tiredly slumped back on the couch. His head turned upwards as he stared at the ceiling. He knew what he was supposed to do now. Even though he knows that his stay in Asgard might be longer than expected but deep in his heart, he knows he'll return to her.

He closed his eyes for a moment in silence and whispered. "Bye Mayura."

* * *

The next day as Mayura entered the mansion, she quickly ran up the stairs to Loki's office. When she opened the door, no one was there to greet her. The room was empty as she noticed all the furniture was covered with white cloths.

She knew they had returned home now but in the end, she couldn't help herself from entering the room. Her footsteps were light but it still creaked loudly due to the silence of the room. By the time she reached Loki's desk, she saw a small white card on top of it. She picked it up.

_Good-bye_

It was Loki's elegant penmanship and she couldn't help but give out a sad smile.

:: End ::

**Please review! :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Bittersweet Encounters

**Surprise chapter! Did all of you think it was the end? Haha, sorry. Anyways, hope you like this one! :D**

**Forgetting Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki

- - - -Chapter 12: Bittersweet Encounters- - - -

_It was as if all of the happiness, all of the magic of this blissful hour had flowed together into these stirring, bittersweet tones and flowed away, becoming temporal and transitory once more._

_~Herman Hesse~_

At four o'clock sharp was when her teacher dismissed the class. Chatter immediately sounded and the packing of books and notebooks could be heard as the students slowly piled out of the classroom. The sun brightly shone its way down the waving cherry blossom trees while its petals floated around the campus' walkway beautifully.

College students were around the place talking with their friends or just walking peacefully home or to their next class. One student in particular stood out most of the crowd of students. Maybe it was because of her beautiful face or the fact her hair was quite a bright pink color.

"Mayura!"

Said girl turned around to the person who had called her and it was like time had slowly spun around when the boys noticed that Mayura Daidouji was near their presence. Mayura beamed when she saw her friend.

"Saki!" Mayura smiled, causing the boys to sigh after seeing her angelic face. Saki's brown eyes watched in amusement at the boys who were openly staring at her friend. She couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought you weren't supposed to get out of class until four-thirty?"

Saki had been Mayura's friend since she entered the first day of college life. It was because of Mayura's clumsiness that she had spilled her soda all over Saki's top and after that, they had been attached to the hips ever since.

"Mr. Yamada released us early this time, thank God." Saki sighed, with a flick of her brown bangs. "So what about you, are you coming with the guys and me and do some karaoke?" she turned towards the pink-haired girl beside her.

"I can't. I have a test tomorrow. Sorry Saki."

Saki frowned. "Oh come on! You haven't partied with us for a long time now."

"You're too wild for your own good, you know." Mayura laughed, patting her friend on the back.

"Fine, but next time you must come with us."

"Sure, I'll come as long as I don't have any studying to do."

The reply that Mayura had gotten was a mock glare from her friend.

"You better." With a wave of her hand, Saki walked to the other direction, leaving Mayura to stand alone in the stoned floor.

The wind had picked up and swayed her hair behind her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair… two years ago when she had entered college, she had decided to cut her waist long hair until it reached her mid-back. Her new hair-cut had given her a mature look that started causing the boys – she knew and didn't – to ogle at her openly. She didn't really mind them though. And when they would have the courage to ask her out, she would simply tell them she wasn't interested with her now _mature _attitude – a change that had involuntarily happened after the _day_ he had left.

She started walking, knowing if she didn't hurry; her papa would raise all hell. Ever since Misao had seen the transformation his daughter had done, he had been watching her like a hawk now. And every time she would run late to meet him, he would freak out while asking questions if someone had harassed her.

Mayura couldn't help but give out a small smile, knowing her father only cared for her well-being, even though he was being overly ridiculous. She was mature now. She could take care of herself. Back in the past, she was always that clumsy girl that someone had to watch over, but she wasn't like that anymore.

She had decided to change a little.

When Loki had left, she had wondered why there weren't any more mysteries coming her way unlike when he was around her. Because of that, studying had become her top priority as well as learning how to do household chores while helping out her father in the temple. And after awhile, she had graduated high school with excellent marks and passed her college entrance exam with flying colors. Being a third year college student, she had decided before she entered college; her goal was to become a writer. Instead of becoming a mystery detective, she wanted to write mystery novels.

She had finally arrived at the train station, because Tokyo University was 20 minutes away from her neighborhood. A memory passed by her mind when she had sat on the benches inside the train. The shock and proud face of her father, knowing that she had passed Tokyo University's entrance exam was something Mayura could never forget…

"Your late young lady." Misao stated as he arms crossed in front of his chest.

Mayura sighed, taking off her shoes. "I'm sorry. I was chatting with Saki for a little bit and I lost track of time." She said before giving her father a quick kiss on his cheek.

"So you weren't hanging out with some punk?" Misao asked, walking beside his daughter towards the kitchen.

"No, haven't I told you I'm not interested in dating right now,?" Mayura chuckled once they entered the kitchen. She saw her father had started cooking and chopping the vegetables.

"Glad to hear that. If you didn't have the dream to become I writer then I would have taken matters on my own hands and send you to the other side of the world to become a nun."

Mayura couldn't help but sigh and shake her head, knowing her father was just exaggerating. If she didn't know any better, she might have thought her father would do that. Even so, it was true that she wasn't interested in dating right now, because there was already someone she liked. But… it was impossible to have him because both of them lived in different worlds.

They were different.

"Mayura…"

Her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and was brought back to the world of the living. Misao looked concerned, noticing his daughter had been spacing out lately.

"Are you okay?"

Knowing her father was concerned, she put on a reassuring smile. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him.

Misao shrugged his shoulders as he continued to chop the vegetables. "You've been going into your own little world lately."

"Oh… I'm just tired with all the tests my professors been giving me."

"I see… but don't overwork yourself too much."

Mayura smiled. "I'll do that."

As Misao continue to chop and throw the vegetables into the hot pan, he still thinks there must be another reason for his daughter to act like a zombie.

"What happened to that kid you always visited?" he asked instead, and out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Mayura pause on setting down the plates and bowls needed on the table.

All of a sudden, Misao could not help but feel how heavy and loud the silence she was giving him. For all he knew, his daughter was never like this.

"You mean Loki?" she smiled, continuing to what she was doing earlier. "He moved away." To what Mayura had just found out three years ago was that after she got her memories back, the people around her who knew Loki and his friends suddenly remembered him too.

Misao seemed to have been caught in surprise. "He moved? When?"

"Three years ago."

Misao couldn't say anything due to his shock. The brat had moved and his daughter didn't bother telling him. Usually, if that would happen, Mayura would have told him but she didn't. He looked at her for a moment.

_It must have been sad for her not to talk about it._

"Ah! Papa the vegetables!" Mayura cried in alarm and Misao immediately turned his head to face his dish being currently cooked, about to burn. Fortunately, he saved it before it could burn away.

"It seems it's cooked now." Misao laughed awkwardly and Mayura couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's serve it then."

The next day…

The morning for Mayura was quite uneventful for her. She woke up, got ready, ate her breakfast and left for school. Her test she studied the night before was quite hard but she knew she answered most of the questions right. And now, she was currently sitting and resting on the nearby café near her university with Saki.

"Hey." Saki waved her hand in front of the pink-haired girl's face, snapping her out of her dazed state.

"Huh – what?" Mayura asked as she looked around before her eyes settled on Saki's figure.

Saki snorted in a non-lady like manner. "Snap out of your thoughts. Honestly, it's getting on my nerves." She said but seeing a lost look flicker across her friend's face, she turned from annoyed to concern. "Mayura, is something wrong?"

Saki notice Mayura flinch at her question but the girl only put on a cheerful smile. She didn't looked convince though, because the smile did not reach her eyes. It looked strained.

"What are you talking about, Saki?" Mayura waved a hand, dismissing the thought that there was something wrong with her. "I'm fine."

"I know there's something wrong so don't tell me there isn't." Saki said firmly and Mayura lost her cheerful smile until it was replaced by a sad one. A minute had passed before the pink-haired girl spoke.

"It's just today lets me remember some bitter memories of my high school days…" Her voice sounded bittersweet.

It suddenly made Saki think that she didn't really know much about Mayura aside from her hobbies, likes, dislikes, family etc... She always thought she knew Mayura and had overlooked her high school days. Maybe she was remembering something that concerned her life as a high school girl. Or maybe she was looking at it wrongly?

"What is it that makes you remember something?" Saki decided it was better to ask her straight on than letting her imaginations go wild inside her mind.

Mayura couldn't tell her about her one-sided love right now. It was too much for Saki to process and it was too painful for Mayura to spill it out as well. An excuse or a white lie might be able to cover it up. She couldn't tell anyone. She just couldn't. Even if it was Saki.

Before she could open her mouth to give her made up excuse, something flashed passed her from outside the café window she sitting near to. Whipping her head around, there was nothing there but she could have sworn she saw a green high school uniform pass by her. Saki, who was staring at her friend curiously, wondered what made Mayura jumpy and startled.

"Saki," Mayura started, eyes not leaving the view of the window in front of her. "I need to go somewhere."

"What? Where to?"

"I don't know, but I'll see you later."

Saki wanted to say something but Mayura flashed a quick and an assuring smile before she grabbed her bag and left her alone.

Once she got out of the café, Mayura didn't know where to go. Instead, she broke out in a steady run, not caring if her one and a half inch heels would get damaged. People gave her odd looks but she ignored it as she passed them by. Her skirt fluttered behind her, not knowing where her body was taking her.

_Mayura, the reason why I don't want to go there is because I want to stay with you._

Loki's words rang in her ears, remembering how those simple words caused her heart to flutter but she held it in by telling him to go home. In truth, a part of her wanted him to stay but she didn't want her selfishness to blind her and him.

Before she realized what was happening, she somehow found herself in the park, near the large fountain. A figure stood there, a friend who she thought she would never see. Narugami gave her a smile and she inched herself forward towards him, not believing her eyes at all.

"It's kind of refreshing to see an old friend, don't you think?" he spoke in a calm manner and she couldn't help but give out a smile of her own.

"Never thought I would see you again, Narugami." Mayura responded as she steadied her breathing.

"You've changed." He stated, noticing her choice of clothes that consisted of a green floral dress under a light-brown denim jacket, along and white heels he never thought she would wear. Her long hair was now shorter too.

"You're still the same." She commented and he scratched the back part of his head as he grinned.

"This is just my human form, so I didn't bother spicing up my appearance."

She laughed by the time the sun's glow cascaded on both their features, giving off the surrounding atmosphere around them an angelic color. Mayura could feel a part of the hole in her heart close up just a little as she looked at Narugami's face.

"It's really nice seeing you again, you know." She said, causing his expression to soften.

"It's the same for me too."

She stared at him for a moment. "What brings you here in the human world? I doubt you're here because you want to see this world again." She questioned and he shook his head.

"On the contrary, I really miss this place." He told her with a soft tone as he looked around the place. It was true, he really did miss this place and he missed eating all the delicious food here. "But it's not the reason why I came here." He turned to her with slight seriousness in his brown orbs.

It was at that moment that Mayura knew what the reason was for Narugami to come here. Looking at him, she flashed him a sad smile.

"So, how is he?" she questioned, wanting nothing more than to know how he was doing.

"He's fine. I'm quite glad that he's not anymore Mr. Doom and gloom." At this, Mayura giggled as Narugami continued. "He just wants me to see how you're doing here."

"Tell him I'm fine and that I miss him, you and the others too." She spoke, trying not to let her voice waver of emotions. She didn't want Narugami to see her cry at the moment. "Also, since you're here, did Loki send me souvenirs?" she asked in a hopeful manner, making him laugh.

"No, I think he forgot about it."

"Meanie."

He saw her pout and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so right. He's such a meanie." They looked at each other before both of them burst out laughing.

After a moment passed and both of their laughter died down, she couldn't help but ask him this question. "When is he coming back?"

It took a long time for Narugami to answer, since he didn't know what to tell her because he didn't want to hurt her. He shook his head at her and Mayura felt her heart sink.

"I don't know."

"I see…"

Heavy silence engulfed them both for awhile until Mayura flashed him a cheerful but strain smile. Sadness covered him when he saw her try to hide her disappointment and sadness.

"Mayura -"

"Please tell him not to forget about my souvenirs, okay Narugami?" she interrupted him before he could continue.

He couldn't do anything but nod his head in reassurance. This was only the thing he could do for her as a friend. As the birds' chirped around them, he knew it was time for him to go back.

"I know it's sad to leave again but I think I need to go now. I can't stay long no matter how much I want to." he announced and Mayura nodded her head. "Take care of yourself Mayura."

"I know, you too." She replied back. He gave her one last good-bye before he disappeared among the trees of the park.

When she was all alone now, she felt sadness wash over her and she tried not to let her tears fall. But it did.

:: End ::

**Please review! :3**


End file.
